Handcuffed
by The Blondie With Green Eyes
Summary: Austin and Ally will not stop bickering about the dumbest things so Trish decides to put an end to their conflicts. She puts the two in a position that forces both of them to work together longer than they hoped. Will this situation bring the two teens closer together, or farther apart?
1. Chapter 1

It was just another normal, routine Friday in the Sonic Boom. I was making sure my father's store was running correctly while he was out at one of his extreme couponing conventions. Then, Austin walked in. "Hey Austin," I said. "Hey Als," he replied while moving toward the guitars. He grabbed his favorite acoustic, started messing around with it, and sat on the counter right next to me. "Austin, you're getting in my way. I need to help my customers. Get off the counter," I said. Even though Austin looked particularly cute in his dark purple V-neck with his black skinny jeans and bright blue high tops, I was a little annoyed that he never listened to me. "Oh come on Ally. You know you love me up here," he said. _Of course I love you up there!_ Is what I wanted to say. But I didn't. I held in my weird thoughts of whatever it was I was feeling. "Austin, if you don't get off that counter right now, I will make you get off!" I tried to sound intimidating but I don't think it worked considering I started giggling right after I "stood my ground". Austin said, "Fine. You do that. Make me." Well. I certainly did not expect that answer. "Fine then!" I attempted to push the blondie off but it wasn't working. I decided I would try to pull him off instead and that just made me fall. Austin jumped off the counter and helped me to my feet. _Well THAT worked_, I thought.

While we were in our little moment, Trish ran into the store and proclaimed her usual, "Guess who got a job at-," I was wondering what other store she could possibly be working at considering she had been fired from almost every store in the Miami Mall, or ALL of Miami for that matter. Trish continued, "The magic store!" I am completely confused as I question her, "Wait Trish. Haven't you already worked at the magic store?" "Yeah," she explained, "but they got a new manager so I was hired again!" _Well alright then_. Trish asked, "You want to see a couple tri-," She was cut off when Dez sprinted into the store screaming, "Ahhhh! Help me! I have a squirrel in my pants!" I ran up next to him and made him stop in his tracks, "Dez! How did you get a squirrel in your pants?!" "I was at the park and I wanted to pet a squirrel but he got angry and ran down my shirt! I was okay with that but then he crawled into my pants and I was like, 'Woah buddy! You are breaking the boundaries!' Now get him out!" he screamed. "I am NOT going there!" I yelled, repulsed at the thought. "I'll get it," Austin said calmly as he started hitting Dez's legs with the acoustic guitar he was playing a few minutes ago. The squirrel ran out of Dez's pants and into the mall bushes outside. "Thanks buddy," Dez said, relieved. "No problem Dez!" Austin said as he began to do his signature handshake with his best friend. "What up?!" Austin and Dez said in synchronization.

"Austin! What were you thinking?! You could have damaged the guitar! That is store property! My dad would kill me if anything happened to the instruments in here!" I said angrily, gesturing to everything in the Sonic Boom. "Sorry Ally. It won't happen again," Austin replied as if he's said this statement a million times. That's because he HAD said that statement a million times. "I can't keep forgiving you every time you do something stupid Austin. Just because we are best friends and music partners does not give you the right to disrespect me and my store," "Ally, calm down. I'm sor-," "Sorry doesn't fix anything!" I yelled, too angry to let Austin finish his sentences. "That's it!" Trish cut in. "I can't handle you two fighting over the stupidest things all the time!" she exclaimed as she moved forward, took her magic handcuffs off of her belt and attached one cuff to my right hand and the other cuff to Austin's left hand. "What are you doing?" Austin and I said at the same time. "I'm handcuffing you guys together until you figure out how to get along," Trish said, trying to calm down a bit. "Now go into the practice room and work it out." "This isn't funny Trish. Take these off," I said. "It's not a joke Ally," she replied firmly. Austin jumped in, "Fine we'll go into the practice room and make up if it will make you happy Trish." "Oh it will. Now scoot," Trish said, pointing to the practice room.

As Austin and I sat in the practice room, connected to each other (I never thought I would say that), I asked him, "Can we just apologize to each other so we can get these handcuffs off? I would really like to be able to use both of my hands," "Ugh. Fine. I'm sorry that I used a guitar that wasn't mine to get a squirrel out of Dez's pants," Austin said. I laughed, "And I'm sorry that I get my panties in a twist way too easily." "You are forgiven," Austin said. I smacked the blonde, "Oh shut up. You're forgiven too," I said in a mocking voice. We stood up and Austin attempted to hug me. It didn't exactly work considering our hands were still connected. I decided to give him an awkward side hug, "Let's just go back downstairs," I said. "Good idea," Austin replied. As we walked down the stairs into the main part of Sonic Boom, I noticed that Trish looked very uncomfortable. She was pacing back and forth with a worried look on her face. "What's wrong Trish?" I asked. Trish looked at me, even more worried now, and I began to think I knew the answer to my question. "Um... Ally? Austin? You guys are going to think this is hilarious. But, you see, while I ran here from the magic store to tell you guys my big news about getting my job back, I think I kind of sorta maybe... lost the key to the handcuffs."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone on Twitter who said they liked my story. You guys are the reason I actually wanted to continue so thanks for that. Here is the second chapter. I hope you all enjoy! Please review review review! (It makes me have more motivation) *wink**wink***

**Oh and this chapter is more organized. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TELEVISION SHOW AUSTIN & ALLY OR THE CHARACTERS INVOLVED IN THE SHOW.**

**I'm not actually sure how to do a disclaimer...**

* * *

"Trish! What do you mean you lost the key?!" I exclaimed.

"I mean I. LOST. The. Key. I don't see how I could make that any clearer Ally," Trish said, slightly confused and annoyed.

Austin interrupted, "Wait! Trish, these are just magic handcuffs. Can't you just do a trick or something to get them off of us?"

"No Austin. I can't. It's all just an illusion. That's why we need the key you doof!" Trish argued.

I screamed, "Austin's not the doof! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO GOT US INTO THIS MESS AND LOST THE KEY!" I pounced at Trish but Austin restrained me.

"Ally, calm," he said.

"I'm not a dog!" I yelled.

Trish replied, "It's okay. I can fix this. All I have to do is retrace my tracks. I'll find the key in no time. Meanwhile, you two just figure out how to do things together. It's like a three-legged race! But with your hands..."

Trish left the store, took her magnifying glass she got from her job, and starting searching on the ground of the mall, desperately trying to find the missing key. She looked more like an investigator than a magician to me.

I remembered that Dez was still in the store, watching us quietly, amused by the "hilarious" scene unraveling in front of him.

"Dez, this isn't a funny matter. And where did you get the popcorn?" I questioned.

"One, this is hysterical and two, I have my ways Ally. Don't question... the amazing Dezmo!" Dez said while running out of the store for no particular reason.

"Well what do we do now?" Austin asked.

_Ugh. Do I seriously have to spend a day attached to Austin? With no way to escape his... beautiful chestnut colored eyes and his nice pink lips and his gorgeous hair that flops just the right- Ally, no. He's your friend. Stop it._

"Ally?!" Austin asked, waving his right hand in front of my face.

"Oh," I said, "Right. I guess we just have to attempt to do everything we were planning to do but now with only one hand each."

"Alright. I guess that's a good idea. I need to go home first. My mom is making dinner. Do you want to eat over?... Oh yeah... You don't exactly have a choice. I hope you like pasta because that's what we're having for dinner," Austin said.

"That's fine. I just have to close up the store. Let me get my keys," I said, attempting to reach for them with my right hand, forgetting that I would have to use my left hand because... well, you know.

"I'll get them for you!" Austin said, a little too enthusiastically, while tripping and falling on top of me.

"Austin! Get off of me!" _Wow. I could get used to this. Wait. No. Shut up Ally. Shut up._

"Sorry!" he said apologetically, "I got the keys though!"

"Let's just go," I replied while giggling.

Once I locked up and closed Sonic Boom for the night, I realized that neither Austin or I would be able to drive since we both were in a situation that wouldn't allow us to use two hands. We decided that it would be easier and safer if we just walked to Austin's house.

...

When we arrived, Austin opened his front door to find his very pissed off mother, Mimi Moon, standing with her arms crossed, her blonde hair up in a bun, and marinara sauce splattered all over her apron.

"Austin Monica Moon! Where have you been?!" Mrs. Moon asked.

"I was helping Ally close up the shop," Austin replied, slightly scared.

_Oh yeah. Don't even tell her why it took so long. Cough HANDCUFFED TOGETHER cough_, I thought.

"Oh I didn't even see you there. Hello sweetie. Are you going to eat with us tonight?" Mrs. Moon asked me, surprisingly calm all of a sudden.

"Um yes Mrs. Moon. I don't exactly have a choice," I said pointing to my arm that was pretty much conjoined to her son's.

"Well, what happened here?" asked Mrs. Moon.

_This is going to be fun to explain_, I thought.

...

After I explained the whole situation to Mrs. Moon, Austin and I sat at the dinner table and Mimi served us our spaghetti. Mr. Moon was on a business trip. _What kind of mattress store makes people take business trips? Apparently Moon's Mattress Kingdom I guess._

"Austin," I said.

"Yeah Ally?" Austin replied with a mouthful of spaghetti. _Gosh he's so adorable, _I thought.

"How am I supposed to eat? I'm right handed and my right hand is attached to your left hand,"

"Just use your left hand then,"

"Easy for you to say, Mr. Ambidextrous," I replied angrily.

"Ugh here. Turn your chair," Austin said while turning his chair towards me.

"What? Why?" I asked, confused.

"I'll feed you," Austin replied by stuffing spaghetti into my mouth. Even though this action was very weird, I couldn't help but blush.

"Auftin ftop," I attempted to choke out. It was fairly hard considering my mouth was full of food.

"How else are you going to eat," he said, laughing. I could see he was also blushing a little.

"Without hands!" I replied, pushing his hand away from my mouth.

"What. Are you going to eat like a dog or something? Because I know you. There is no way uptight Ally would do that," he asked.

_I am NOT uptight! I'll show him!_ I thought as I practically slammed my face into the pasta, eating as much spaghetti as I could fit in my mouth.

"See? I'm not uptight!" I said. _Ha. I showed him._

"Alright Ally," Austin said, unconvinced.

...

We finished eating and we put our dishes in the sink and then, the inevitable happened. I had to go to the bathroom.

"Um Austin?" I asked.

"Yeah Ally?" Austin replied.

"I need to use the bathroom..."

"Then go-oh. Right. Handcuffed. Can't you just hold it until Trish finds the key and unlocks us?"

"Okay. One, I'm a girl. I'm pretty sure I can't hold it too long and two, it's already 8 o' clock. I don't think Trish will find the key until tomorrow," I said, worried.

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" he asked.

"I don't know. Close your eyes and turn around?"

"But I-"

I cut him off, "Austin, if I don't go soon, I'm going to explode. Literally,"

"Fine. Let me just get a shirt out of my dresser and wrap it around my eyes," Austin said.

"Thank you," I said appreciatively.

...

After Austin got his shirt, I helped him wrap it around his eyes and we walked into the bathroom. _Wow. I haven't even had my first kiss yet and I'm letting a guy be in the same bathroom as me while I pee? Well, I'm not exactly LETTING him but still. It's weird, _I thought.

"Okay turn around Austin," I said.

"Don't worry. I'm turning," he replied.

"Wait!"

"Ugh. What is it?" Austin said, partially annoyed.

"I don't want you to hear me!" I exclaimed.

"You don't want me to hear you pee? That's stupid!"

"Just sing a song or something and I'll do this as fast as I can!" I yelled.

"Alright then," he said.

Austin started singing Not A Love Song while I uncomfortably tried to "do my business". He stopped half way into the first verse and said, "Haha you pee like a girl."

"Why are you listening?!" I exclaimed.

"It's kind of hard not to listen when you're as loud as Niagara Falls," he replied.

_Oh my goodness. Is this really the guy I'm hopelessly in love with? What? Why did I think that? That's not true. Well, maybe it is. What am I even thinking anymore? Get out of your head Ally!_

* * *

__**Okay. I don't actually think this chapter turned out too well but I'm not sure. You tell me! I'll try to upload the next chapter soon but I can't make any promises! XOXO**


End file.
